


Asking Him Out

by AkikoKotodame



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix centric, Felix has a problem, High School AU, Jisung and Seungmin are the best friends, M/M, Minsung (if you squint), Nothing too explicit, One Shot, Oops, Seungjin (if you squint with glasses), changlix, f bombs are the worst it gets, im so sorry, the other members don't show up much, this is also my first fanfic on here, this is pretty short, this is pretty soft, warning: there's some cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoKotodame/pseuds/AkikoKotodame
Summary: Lee Felix has been crushing on Seo Changbin ever since he met him. The said freckled boy has been trying to build up the courage to ask out the infamous "Dark Hyung" but... well... it hasn't gone very well. Will this time be different or will he chicken out again?





	Asking Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on ao3 but not my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and please don't be afraid to comment and kudos! Enjoy ^_^
> 
> (Felix's thoughts are italicized because this is his point of view.)

"I'm gonna do it!" 

 

Jisung looked up from his phone.

 

"Do what, exactly?"

 

"I'm gonna ask Seo Changbin out on a date!"

 

Seungmin spat his drink out and started coughing.

 

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that you were gonna ask **Seo Changbin** out on a date?" asked Seungmin after cleaning up his spilled drink.

 

I nodded and said, "Yes! I, Lee Felix, am gonna ask Seo Changbin out on a date."

 

Seungmin slowly turned to look at Jisung and found the boy already looking at him. Both had the same expression on their faces. Suddenly, they started laughing uncontrollably. I had shock and betrayal written all over my face. _How dare they not take me seriously!_

 

"I'm not kidding! Why are you guys laughing?!" I fumed while blushing furiously. Jisung fell on the floor and Seungmin was clutching his stomach because of how hard they were both laughing.

 

"Well, Lix. You see, you're notorious for saying that you're gonna ask Changbin out but you never do it. You've been crushing on him for over a year now. Who says this time will be different from the rest?" explained Seungmin while wiping tears from his eyes.

 

My eyes clouded over with doubt. _They're right... who says this time will be different? No, I DO. I say this time will be different._

 

"Y'know what, I'm gonna do it because I said I'm gonna do it. I'm not gonna chicken out this time," I retorted with a new determination in my eyes. 

  
Seungmin and Jisung both looked at me with surprise evident on their faces. Jisung sighed and got up from the floor. He flopped back down on the couch and looked up at me. 

 

"Okay, what's your plan, lover boy?"

 

"Hmm... that's what I came here for. I don't really know how to ask him out." 

 

Seungmin stared at me with a blank face and facepalmed. He sighed and looked up at me with tired eyes. 

 

"So you have **NO** plan?"

 

"You two are my best friends. I was hoping you guys would be able to help me..." I sheepishly said while looking at them expectantly. 

 

The two boys sighed but scooted over to give me some room on the couch. It was planning time. _I'm gonna ask Seo Changbin out so hard that there's **NO WAY** he'll be able to say no!_

 

* * *

 

 

"There he is!" shrieked Seungmin as he, Jisung, and I peered over the edge of the wall. We were looking at Seo Changbin ~~aka **AN ACTUAL GOD**~~ walking out of his class.

 

"Oh shit, he's not alone. Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Minho are walking out of class with him. I forgot they all had this class together," cursed Jisung as he glanced at the three boys. 

 

"I-I can't ask Changbin out with them there!" I panicked as I started backing out. 

 

"Felix! Chill out! Jisung and I will distract them so Changbin will be alone. Then, ask him out," exclaimed Seungmin as he grabbed my arm and forced me to stay.

 

"Okay, what now?" I asked as I calmed down. 

 

"I'll go over to Hyunjin and ask him about a class project and Jisung can talk to Minho," Seungmin explained.

 

"Ugh, why do I have to go over there?" complained Jisung.

 

"Because you have to! Just because you're nervous about being with Minho doesn't mean that I can't be with Changbin." I snorted.

 

"Honestly, screw you, Lee Felix. You're lucky I'm your best friend," Jisung said as he rolled his eyes. I laughed at him while playfully poking his cheeks.

 

"So 'Plan: Get Felix Laid' is a GO!" Seungmin exclaimed. 

 

"Let's do this!"

 

"Here we go! Wait, why is the plan called that? What-"

 

I couldn't finish my sentence because the next thing I knew, the two of them were already rushing towards the trio.

 

"Hey, Hyunjin! You're working on Ms. Jung's project, right? Well, I need a little help with it. Do you mind helping me?" asked Seungmin as he neared Hyunjin.

 

"No, I don't mind at all! I'd love to help," replied Hyunjin.

 

"Awesome! Let's go to the library," Seungmin smiled as he grabbed Hyunjin's arm and dragged him out of there.

 

_One person down. One more to go._

 

"U-um, hey Minho... do you um-" Jisung stammered. I couldn't hear what he said in the end and I don't think anyone else could either. 

 

"I'm sorry but what was that Jisung? I couldn't hear what you said," asked Minho as he moved closer to Jisung.

 

"Oh, fuck it. Insert a good excuse to get out of here with you," Jisung said as he grabbed Minho's hand and ran out of the building. I facepalmed.

 

_What. The. Actual. Fuck. Han. Jisung._

 

I took a deep breath and looked over the wall again. There he was, Seo Changbin out on the hallway. Alone.

 

_Oh my god, the hallway is empty. This has got to be the most perfect opportunity ever. The only thing missing is the cherry blossoms blowing in the wind. Wait, what is this in my hair? Are you actually serious?! The universe is seriously telling me to ask him out, huh. Okay, enough ranting Lee Felix. JUST DO IT!_

 

I took an even deeper breath and made my way towards Changbin. 

 

_Holy shit, his back is gorgeous. What the actual fuck. That isn't fair. He is literally perfect and I can't even believe he's real. Oh my god, I can't breathe-_

 

I panicked. 

 

So I ran.

 

_I am such an IDIOT! What the hell was I thinking?!?!?! I can't ask him out. He's a literal god and I'm a lame nerd. What is wrong with me? I can't-_

 

"Felix?" 

 

I stopped in my tracks.

 

_Oh shit. I am so screwed._

 

I slowly turned around and stared at the ground. I wasn't about to look him in the face.

 

"Oh hey, Changbin hyung. Funny seeing you here..." I mumbled.

 

_Wow, my shoes are so interesting even though I've been wearing the same pair for 3 years now._

 

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Changbin chuckled. I looked up at him and noticed him staring at me with a weird expression. I blushed furiously and immediately turned my head down when we made eye contact.

 

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," Changbin sighed as he kneeled down on the floor in front of me.

 

"W-what are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

 

"Your shoes are untied, Felix," laughed Changbin. I blushed even harder (if it was even possible).

 

_Dumbass! How can you not realize your shoes were untied when you've been staring at them!_

 

I kept looking down at Changbin, feeling embarrassed. Suddenly, I felt a weird feeling take over my body.

 

I kneeled down in front of Changbin and looked him straight in the eyes.

 

"Seo Changbin, will you go out with me?"

 

"Lee Felix, will you go out with me?"

 

I stared at him.

 

Then suddenly, everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up to the sound of voices.

 

"What happened?" I groaned as I held my head in pain. My head was hurting like crazy!

 

"Finally, you're awake!"

 

"You worried us so much, hyung!"

 

"Are you okay, Felix?"

 

"Do you want something to drink?"

 

"Are you alive?"

 

"Are you dying?"

 

"You're an actual idiot."

 

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Everyone slow down!!! You guys are making my head hurt even more!" I yelled as I closed my eyes and laid back down.

 

After my pounding headache calmed down, I opened my eyes and looked at everyone in the room. I was in the common room with Chan hyung, Woojin hyung, Minho hyung, Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin, and Jeongin. 

 

"Sweetheart, you lost consciousness earlier," explained Woojin hyung softly. I looked at him, confused.

 

Seungmin rolled his eyes and said, "You fainted because you asked Changbin out." Woojin hyung smacked his arm ( _rightly so_ ).

 

I stared at him with a blank face.

 

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Suddenly, Jisung burst out laughing and everyone else started snickering or giggling. At least some of them had the decency to hide it.

 

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! What the hell are you guys talking about?!" I screamed at them. 

 

"Felix! I"m so glad you're okay!"   
  
  
Everyone stopped.

 

I stopped.

 

My heart stopped.

 

Time stopped. 

 

_Oh shit._

 

"C-changbin hyung!"

 

"We should probably leave you two alone. Come on everyone. Let's go," Chan hyung said as he ushered everyone but Changbin hyung and I out the door. A few complained about wanting to see what goes down (or according to Minho hyung: "sip the spilled tea"). I caught Jisung winking at me and Seungmin gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at them. 

 

"Hey, Fe... I never did get an answer. So what do you-"

 

"YES! A million times yes!" I yelled as I launched myself at Changbin.

 

_SEO CHANGBIN ASKED ME OUT!!! I ASKED SEO CHANGBIN OUT!!! WE'RE DATING!!! I can't breathe-_

 

"Oh, sorry Felix, am I squeezing you too hard?" asked Changbin as he loosened his grip around me.

 

"Huh? What?" I asked.

 

"Well, you said you couldn't breathe."

 

"What? I said that out loud?"

 

"Felix, you have a habit of saying what you think out loud," Changbin laughed.

 

...

 

"WHAT?!?!"

 

"That's actually how I found out you liked me. I've liked you for a long time too but I had no idea if you liked me back or not. I caught you talking to yourself when you came to ask me out in the hallway."

 

I stared at him, petrified.

 

"D-does that mean that everything I've been thinking of... I've said out loud... and you heard some of it?" I whispered.

 

Changbin nodded and smiled at me. I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment and for the second time that day, everything went black.

 

_At least I asked him out._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading and yes, Felix said everything that was italicized out loud. That is how oblivious he is.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and please comment and kudos :)


End file.
